My trip to Hogwarts
by Bailey Silverfur
Summary: Me and 2 friends travel to Hogwarts and find our long lost cousins! We discover we're witches, and a little bit of romance. chap 4 is up! chap 1 and 4 are revised! ~*~
1. Through the Vortex revised

Hey, I'm re-writing chap. 1 'cause it was really short, and it was almost all dialog. CassTheCurious had some great hints to make this better, so I tried. I want you to know there will be no slash (I hate slash), Harry will not be with Hermione or Ginny, and I only have 6 new people, and only three of them make it to the 4th chapter (nobody dies). Even though the chapter will be kind of bad, it gets better soon. I love reviews! Also, when I introduce my friends, let me explain they are real people, and that is why no last names are given.

P.s. Hey, Cass, if you read this, I have a question. What are Mary Sues? There is nothing boy/boy or girl/girl, and only a little boy/girl.

Through the Vortex *revised* 

One day, I was walking home with my friend Heather. Heather's long, golden hair was braided into a ponytail, and, since she got contacts, her blue eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses. My flaming red hair was loose and bouncy around my shoulders, my green eyes focused on the fall leaves. The October sun shined down through the clouds, and the wind blew gently through the trees. We were coming home from swimming, and the chlorine from the pool and made our freckles stand out against our pale skin. We were going to my house for a party with Michelle, Selene, Erin, and Mary. We were arguing about a Harry/Ron duel.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "Harry Potter would definitely beat Ron Weasly in a duel."

"Whatever," exclaimed Heather.

"Well," I said, "I guess we'll never know, now will we." By now, we had gotten to my house, and I could hear my dog, Bailey, barking like mad inside. Heather noticed.

"She's probably barking at me, since she's never met me," said Heather. Heather knew that Bailey didn't like strangers.

"Probably," I agreed. I opened the door.

I walked through the front hall, and Heather followed, shutting the door behind her. As I entered our den, I saw that Mary and Michelle were already there, and they were cowering against the wall. Bailey was barking, but wasn't even looking in Heather's direction. She was looking at a huge vortex of colors and strange eerie music that was floating in the middle of the room

"What the he-" Heather started, before backing into a corner. She slumped to the floor, terrified.

"Caitlin!" Michelle turned to look at me. Her dirty-blonde hair was frizzing from the energy of the vortex. Behind her glasses, I could see her blue eyes were wide with terror." What is this thing, and what is it doing here?"

"I, I, I don't, I don't know," I stuttered.

"Stick something in there," Mary said. Her medium brown hair was almost sticking strait up because of the static. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Not your hand!" Heather screamed, as I reached towards the vortex. I stuck my hand into the center of the swirling colors. Nothing happened. I stuck my head through and fell into the vortex.

"Caitlin!" Heather yelled. She ran towards the vortex to try to pull me through, but she fell in as well.

"Heather!" Mary and Michelle yelled in unison. They looked at each other and jumped through the vortex.

"Where are we?" Heather asked me.

"It looks like we're at…"

~*~

Well, that was a little better. If you'd like to compare that to my other first chapter, I'll find out the address and post it as a review. Speaking of reviews… you should all post one (who knows, I may take your suggestions into consideration!) I'd like to tell CassTheCurious, thanks a bunch!!!!!!


	2. Shut Up and Listen!

Sorry the first chap. was short, I'll try to make this one longer. I'd like to thank Selene C and Erin M for reviewing, the rest of you should do the same!

Disclaimer- You know who belongs to J.K, but everyone else is mine!

Shut-up and listen!

"It looks like we're at…"

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Mary and Michelle, as they popped out of the vortex and fell to the ground. They might have hurt themselves, if they had not landed on Heather and I.

"Ow!" said Heather, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Michelle, "we're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Or the brightest watt in the bulb," said Mary, turning to Michelle, grinning.

"Or the ripest fruit off the tree!" said Michelle. This was a game they liked to play a lot, and it could get annoying very quickly.

"Or the wettest drop in the ocean!"

"Or the…"

"… Freshest pie from the cow," Heather butted in," Now, we have to figure out where we are!" Heather turned to me. "you do know where we are, right?" but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at a hut, which sounded like it housed a barking boarhound. I turned to the others and opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted. With a small pop, two girls appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground. I rushed to them, and recognized them immediately.

"Erin! Selene! What are you doing here?"

"Well," began Selene, picking herself off the ground, "when Erin and I got to your house, no one was there, and we could hear you from inside the vortex."

"So," Erin interrupted, "I shoved Selene in and followed, knowing that's where you were. So where are we?" but I had tuned out of their story. I was staring at the huge…

"Hey!" yelled Heather, "It's a huge castle!"

"We're in medieval Europe!" shrieked Michelle. What happened next I can only say was total chaos. Everyone started running around screaming like a chicken with their head cut off, which is kind of depressing if you think about it. I mean, how can a chicken scream with no head?

"Would you all shut up and listen!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. The stopped yelling and looked at me.

"We are not in medieval Europe," I told them.

"Then where are we?" asked Selene. I allowed myself a small grin.

"We're at Hogwarts." With that, they all fell to the ground, laughing. 

"Hey!" I yelled, "you think this is funny?! A vortex appeared in my living room, transported us to Hogwarts, and all you can do is roll on the ground and laugh?"

"She's right," said Erin, coming to her senses, "We need to get serious."

"Why do we need to get Sirius?" asked Mary, before she cracked up again.

"HaHa, very funny," said Selene, picking herself off the ground.

"I'm going to ask Hagrid for help." I told them.

"How?" asked Michelle.

"By knocking on his door," I said, pointing back to hid door.

"Oh." I went to his door and knocked 3 times.


	3. Meeting Hagrid

Another freebie. But I swear, I will not add another chapter until I get 5 new reviews! And, y'all know who's mine and who's J.K's.

~*~

Meeting Hagrid

I went to his door and knocked 3 times.

"Ya know, what if he's not there?" asked Mary.

"What if who's not there?" asked a voice. I jumped into the air.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," I said, very nervous and embarrassed.

"Oh, hello Ginny," he nodded hello to everyone else," Why aren't you at the Quidditch game?"

"I-I-I'm-I'm not-not Ginny," I answered, stuttering. I may have red-orange hair and freckles, but it made me mad that someone thought I was Ginny Weasly.

"I'm Caitlin Carlin." He gave me a funny look, so I continued.

"I was going home to my house for a party and when I got there, there was a big vortex floating in my living room, so we all went through it and landed here."

"Where do you live?" Hagrid asked.

"Ohio, in the U.S." The color drained out of Hagrid's face, but quickly returned.

"Finally! You're here. We've been waiting for you. But, why are there 6 of you? There should only be three. Oh well, let's go find Professor Dumbledore." We all gave each other funny looks, but followed Hagrid as he took of towards the school.

When we got inside, I noticed that there was no one around, and all the classrooms were empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Hagrid.

"They're at the Quidditch game. First of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Should be interesting, Gryffindor is short 3 players and had to call in reserves." By now, we had arrived at a stone gargoyle.

"Bertie Botts," said Hagrid. The Gargoyle sprang aside and revealed a long staircase. We climbed up into Dumbledor's office.

"Hello!" said Dumbledor, "I've been waiting for you. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, for starters, three of you shouldn't be here. Michelle, Mary, Heather, will you 3 please follow me?" they exchanged terrified glances before following Dumbledor into a room. A few minutes later, Dumbledor came back. Alone.

"I'm sorry for the wait, but those 3 shouldn't have come here. They're not witches."

"But," Erin said, "Neither are we."

"Actually you are witches, long lost cousins of three very nice Gryffindor. You're parents were Aurorers, but they were killed by Voldemort" Hagrid flinched " So you were sent as foster kids to America, where six nice people in Ohio adopted you until your relatives were ready for all of you. Your old parents, the one's in America, knew this day would come, and I've already sent out owls to them. Now, for the school year, your parents have set aside enough money to buy your supplies. I'm sorry it took so long, Caitlin, but-

"Please," I interrupted, "call me Katie."

"Okay then, Katie, I'm sorry it took so long, but the Weasly's had a few troubles. Now, Hagrid, will you take these three down to the Great Hall to meet their relatives?"

"Certainly," said Hagrid, and we left.


	4. Lost Relations revised

Sorry 'bout the way Hagrid talks, I can't write it right (but Neema can!)

This chapter was revised by Neema Tallgrove Colorfur, and again by Bailey Silverfur.

Lost Relations 

"Certainly," said Hagrid, and we left to meet our long lost, kind of, relatives.

"Hagrid," I said, very confused, "I understand that we're witches and all that, but why were we sent to Ohio instead of our cousins?"

"Well, first of all, the Weaslys, your cousins, didn't have enough money at the time for you, and wouldn't have enough for you to start school when you were old enough. Harry Potter, your relation," he said, turning to Selene, "had just went to the Dursleys, there was no one to take care of you. And," he said, finally, he turned to Erin, "Hermione Granger will be glad to help you. The reason they couldn't take you is because they didn't know about you, or the fact their daughter was a witch." As we walked from Professor Dumbledor's office to the Great Hall, I noticed the great marble staircases I remember from the book.

"Wow!" I whispered to Erin, "Those marble staircases are even more beautiful then they were in the movie, or then I imagined them from the movie." Erin wasn't listening. "Erin?" I followed her gaze from her eyes to something floating in the middle of nowhere.

"Ohhhhhhh! New liddle ickle firsties to play wit!" Peeves the Poltergeist was hovering there, examining Selene, Erin, and I.

"Oh my gosh!" Selene exclaimed, "It's Peeves! I always wanted to meet you, Mr. Peeves!"

Peeves looked amazed. "You talk funny!" he said.

"We're American. You know, we were a colony of Britain a long, long time ago." Peeves still looked confused. I wondered if anybody at this school knew what America was. Then I came back to reality when Hagrid yelled at Peeves.

"Get goin' Peeves! These 'ere ain't yer regular 'firsties'. They'm be relatives o' Hermione, 'Arry, and Ron. So's you best be nice, ya hear me?" Peeves had no intention of leaving. "Go before I call Filch!" The poltergeist fled quickly. "Now, where was I?"

"At the part about why you didn't notify us sooner." My dear friend Erin piped up.

"Oh yes.

"Now, this is why I didn't notify you sooner. This is because the Weasly's just recently obtained enough money to take you in, and we didn't want to notify you too soon." By now, we had reached the Great Hall. Hagrid led us inside. Hermione and her parents were there, along with Harry, and all of the Weaslys. Mrs. Weasly immediately came over to me.

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad to see you again, it's been such a long time. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but now you're here." She babbled on for quite a while, and I noticed Mrs. Granger doing the same thing to Erin. When I looked over at Selene, I noticed she was deep in conversation with Harry about Quidditch.

"Yeah, with Oliver, George, and Fred gone, we lost our game quite badly. We had to use three second years, and they were horrible." Finally, Bill looked at his watch.

"Holy crickets! I'm gonna be late for work. Gotta go Mum."

"Oh yes," said Mrs. Weasly, "I might as well be going, too. Do you need a ride?" she asked Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh yes," replied Mr. Granger. Finally, only the three of us were left with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.

"Uh hmm," said Hermione.

"Err," said Harry.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked (inside joke)

"Uh hmm," said Erin.

"Err," said Selene.

"Ho hum," said Ginny

"When's lunch?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Hermione, "the bathroom is down that hallway," she pointed, "and to the right. Lunch is in an hour, and we have a break. So, I think we should show you around, using the "Marauder's Map." At this, Harry whipped out an old piece of parchment, but then quickly put it away.

"Oh, hello Hagrid," he said.

"Hello. I'm here to get you guys to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. I have all the money in my pocket, so we best be off. We'll be back tomorrow, or perhaps the day after." With this, he left, motioning us to follow.

"Bye," we all said.

"Bye," they returned.

"Well," said Selene after we had left the great hall, "that was, err, interesting."

~*~

This chapter was revised by Neema Tallgrove Colorfur


End file.
